Despertar
by mistralax
Summary: Post-serie: Shiro se encuentra con Daikaku, el rey dorado...


**Notas de autora:**Bueno aquí otro fic de K ;D espero que les guste.

**Advertencias:** Leve mención de Kuroshiro. Daikaku x Weissman /leve/

**Desclaimer:** K le pertenece a Gora y Gohands, yo sólo uso sus Bishies para mis escritos y el disfrute de los lectores...

* * *

**Despertar**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo único"**

* * *

Al final había desaparecido tras aquella gran explosión. Las llamas rojas, les había sentido quemar su piel junto al rey incoloro, pero tal y como esperaba él era el rey plateado, el rey inmortal. Se repuso con algo de dificultad en su cuerpo que estaba algo entumecido, había pasado un buen tiempo hasta que pudo abrir sus ojos y ver en donde se encontraba.

Aquel lugar era muy lujoso, estaba sobre una cama muy mullida con un dosel muy elegante. Se trató de poner de pie con su cuerpo aún un poco entumecido, vio que tenía algunas vendas cerca de su mano pero no reparó mucho en eso acercándose a la ventana cubierta por una cortina muy clara. Estaba en un lugar alto, muy alto, las personas apenas las podía apreciar, aunque no era tan alto como estar en Himmelreich.

- ¿Parece que has despertado? - escuchó la puerta cerrarse viendo a la persona frente a él. Su viejo amigo y compañero Daikaku Kokujyoji

- ¿Chui? - parpadeó un par de veces. Realmente no esperaba encontrarse con él.

- ¿No me reconoces? - dijo con un gesto burlón - Como puedes ver, estoy algo viejo al contrario de ti. Te has hecho más joven.

- Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo - dijo con un tono amargo.

- He pedido a mis hombres traerte aquí después de la idiotez que hiciste no fue nada fácil sacarte de allí - El rey incoloro ha muerto junto al rey rojo - expresó el mayor.

El albino desvió la mirada al final había sido un saldo que no se pudo evitar, alguien había muerto.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? - dijo un tanto preocupado, de seguro Kuroh y Neko debían estar preocupados.

- Han pasado dos meses, aunque seas inmortal eso no quiere decir que esas heridas no te afecten, tu cuerpo estaba prácticamente hecho trizas - dijo el mayor con un tono severo.

- Lo siento, fue una imprudencia, aunque te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi.

- ¿Dime Weissman ahora que piensas hacer? - el albino enfocó su mirada en el rey dorado ¿qué que pensaba hacer? eso aún no lo tenía claro, Himmelreich había sido destruido, pero aunque lo reconstruyera, realmente no sentía esas ganas de huir de todo, quería vivir como Isana Yashiro.

- Pienso vivir una vida normal - dijo con una sonrisa - Ahora soy Isana Yashiro.

El mayor no evitó soltar un suspiro.

-¿No planeas volver a tu cuerpo entonces? - el albino le miró un tanto sorprendido pero le dirigió una mirada comprensiva mientras negaba con la cabeza. Había rescatado el cuerpo de Weissman de entre escombros con la esperanza de volver a verle pero al final Weissman parecía dejar todo aquello en el pasado y también a él.

Apretó sus puños con algo de fuerza.

- Eso no quita quien fuiste en algún momento.

- ¿Estás triste, Chui? - Shiro se había acercado a él hasta estar casi de frente a él con una expresión un tanto melancólica.

Daikaku sintió como una sensación punzante se había apoderado de él. En un arrebato tiró al albino contra la cama posicionándose sobre él, cerró sus ojos con fuerza como si quisiera mentalizarse que al abrirlos encontraría a Weissman frente a él, pero eso era pedir mucho, aquella apariencia aniñada e inocente estaba frente a él, si bien no había dejado de ser él mismo algo en el había cambiado.

- Siempre eres tan egoísta, te fuiste y me dejaste atrás todo estos años - dijo con cierto dolor contenido, quería sacarse todo aquello había tenido dentro de él por años.

-Tienes razón pero yo no olvidaré nunca quien he sido, si eso es lo que te preocupa, pero he entendido lo que me dijiste aquel día que había decidido abandonar todo - sus manos se posaron de una manera comprensiva en el rostro del otro quien se estremeció ante aquel tacto.

- Hablas como si hubieras podido comprender mis sentimientos - dibujó una sonrisa melancólica - Desde hace años que llevo estos sentimientos conmigo, el que siempre te había amado.

El rostro del albino se tornó con una expresión compresiva pero a la vez triste - Lo sé... pero yo no podía corresponderte, no merecía ser amado.

- ¿Eso pensabas?

- Mucha gente murió por mi culpa, no podía aceptar algo tan hermoso como eso, Chui - desvió la mirada con un dejo de tristeza.

Shiro sintió como el peso sobre la cama se hacía más ligero y el rey dorado se retiraba a unos pasos de la cama.

Miró la firme espalda del que alguna vez había sido un buen soldado en una guerra sangrienta como aquella, por un momento pudo ver la imagen del Daikaku que había conocido en sus días como científico e investigador.

- Weissman... No. Isana Yashiro - dijo con firmeza - ¿Piensas volver al mundo exterior?

Shiro se repuso en la cama lográndose sentar.

- Si. Hay gente que espera por mi regreso - pudo escuchar una leve risa del rey dorado - También hay alguien que quiero.

- Ya veo... entonces espero que ésta vez sí puedas ser feliz a lado de esa persona.

- Si... Gracias por todo Chui.

* * *

**Extra:**

**Track1**

- Chui, ¿eso de allí es mi cuerpo? - señala el féretro de cristal.

- ¿Eh? si - dice algo serio.

- Pensé que mi cuerpo se había perdido en el accidente.

- No iba dejar que nada malo te pasara.

- ¡Jo! pero no te parece que es demasiado ese ataúd de cristal, es como si fuera blanca nieves o la bella durmiente.

- Si eso también pensé, pero por lástima no despertaste como en los cuentos.

- ¿Eh? dijiste algo, Chui?

- No - tose - Además como piensas que iba a dejar tu cuerpo tirado en cualquier cosa.

**Trakc 2:**

- Chui, espero que pronto te pueda presentar a Kuroh.

- ¿Kuroh? ¿Es es la persona qué te gusta ahora? - alzó una ceja.

- Si - sus mejillas se sonrojaro - Además que cocina muy bien.

- Ya veo...- apretó sus puños con fuerza y una venita saltó en su frente.

"Maldito sea ese tal Kuroh".

- Ya me gustaria conocerle.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

XD aquí ando de nuevo sosita, bah. Espero que les haya gustado el fic. Esta pareja me gustaba cuando Chui era joven se veían tan bien juntos, no me importa q se sonrojara con la hermana habían deseos ocultos, lo podía ver con mis yaoi glasses XD al final no llegaron a nada para lo que creyeron que iba a haber Lemon o algo así XD tampoco estoy tan loca como para poner un viejo pervert con Shiro adolescente..

Bueno me retiro, Nos leemos en el siguiente fic nxn


End file.
